Jane-Manny Friendship
The friendship between Jane Vaughn and Manny Santos formed off-screen in the ninth season of Degrassi: The Next Generation. Friendship History Overview Jane and Manny became friends through Facebook because they had a lot of mutual friends and comment stalkers blocked. Jay Hogart once even joked around with Manny and Jane telling them that they are lovey dovey and that they should kiss. However, even though they were friends, at Emma Nelson and Spinner Mason's wedding, Manny attacked Jane without a thought when she walked in on Jane kissing Spinner goodbye. They got into an all out fist fight and Spinner had to pull the two apart, which shows that while she may be friends with Jane, Manny's friendship with Emma means more to her. Season 7 In Standing In The Dark (1), Jane and Manny meet for the first time at lunch. At the ski resort, Jane tells Manny and Darcy about the party that is happening that night. In Standing In The Dark (2), Jane approached Darcy and Manny, and told them that there had been a roofie rapist up at the ski lodge when they were there. In We Built This City, they attend prom together in group with Spinner Mason, Emma Nelson, Jimmy Brooks, Trina, Liberty Van Zandt, Toby Isaacs and Damian Hayes and are seen singing and dancing together. They later sneak and go swimming with the rest of the gang. Season 9 In Close to Me, Manny is seen at The Dot with Jane, Spinner. Jane and Manny became friends through Facebook because they had 52 mutual friends and 5 blocked online stalkers. Jay starts to joke around with Manny and Jane telling them that they are lovey dovey and that they should kiss. Manny lightly taps Jay on the head, like a love tap. In Degrassi Takes Manhattan, Manny is prepping and getting ready, and she goes to say some words to Spinner, and sees Jane kissing him goodbye and thinks more of it. She then gets into an all out fist fight with Jane. Manny pins Jane up to the wall and Jane punches Manny. As they continue to fight Jane tries to tackle Manny, but Manny flips Jane over and hops on top of her. Manny chokes and punches Jane in the face multiple times. Spinner is surprised, and helps Jane by picking up Manny and holding her back. When Jane stands up, he tells her that Jane is there to just say goodbye. Manny is okay with that, and straightens herself up and asks if she looks good. She then leaves for the wedding ceremony. Trivia *Jane and Manny have both dated Spinner Mason. *Both are best friends with Mia Jones and Darcy Edwards. *Jane's first line was spoken to Manny. ("Jane.") *Manny had a conflict with Jane's best friend Holly J. Sinclair. *Manny also had a conflict with Jane's good friend Peter Stone. *They were both friends with Sav Bhandari. *In Degrassi Takes Manhattan, they were fighting because Manny thought that that Jane came back to take Spinner away from her best friend Emma Nelson. *Jane invited Manny and Darcy to a ski party. *They were both members of the Degrassi Drama Department. *They both made their final appearances in Degrassi Takes Manhattan. Gallery Normal 904 (12).jpg 9977ba65.jpg asdasdasdasddgsa.jpg dfc5b232.jpg f0e20b54.jpg Manny_Santoss.jpg Normal_904_s.jpg trr.JPG 2342.JPG 4556r.jpg 98789iu.jpg erten.jpg 8978jere.jpg 1786785.jpg 06 (20).jpg dmmkwk4.jpg Rule-3.jpg Shenae-on-Degrassi-7x01-shenae-grimes-8630986-624-352.jpg Dmmwk4.jpg?w=540.jpeg Normal cap0035.jpg Dmmwk4.jpg w=540.jpeg 02_(3)).jpg Category:Friendships Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Season 9 Category:Interactions Category:Season 7 Category:Conflicts